


Echoes from the Roots

by rottenwraith



Series: Forged Alloy [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Foreshadowing, Hearing Voices, Multiple Protagonists, Switching Perspective, Visions, surprise character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3094646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rottenwraith/pseuds/rottenwraith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things can echo back to us from any number of places, especially one's roots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seeking Echoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeking out the source of an echo can help understand it.

**(Korra's point of view)**

I stared intently into those stunning green eye's, trying to figure out the thoughts behind them, which angle she'd-

Left! The far end of the staff came swing around to my left, I blocked with my own, stopping the strike; barely noticing her hand on other end of her staff reverse to strike low on the right, which I managed to block as well as the high left strike that followed.

But this was just a warm up.

She gave a hard push, I relented a few steps back and was surprised by the one-handed twirl of her staff followed by a small hop; overhead strike so quickly? Remembering the last time I tried to block that my staff broke, I deflected the blow with my staff at an angle, she landed bent over, her left side facing me.

She quickly fed her staff back with a small lob, grabbing it a split second later with her left hand, a quick tap with her right and it was swinging at my open midsection! I quickly jumped back, only to see her angle her staff up at me and sending it up with a palm thrust. I weaved to the side so her thrusting staff fed right between my arms and staff.

She quickly gabbed the free end of her staff as I tried use the new position to disarm her, she tried the same, so I forced forward and managed to get her to the ground with me of top of her; guess all the years of bending training had given some pretty good muscles, as I had been told.

I held both staffs together against her chest, my weight keeping her pinned as I loomed over her, not bad for the last sparring session before being dragged on a 'spiritual retreat' with Tenzin. "I win." I smirked at my squirming girlfriend, she smirked back.

"Really?" I felt a leg suddenly wrap around my back.

"Huh?" Then I felt the other leg do the same, with much greater force, sending us both spinning over so that I was on the bottom now, my girlfriend straddling my abdomen holding me down and leaning in close.

"You were saying..." Asami leaned right in to look me straight in the eyes smiling all the while; as breathless and sweaty as I was.

"You win," I chuckled to myself, "I forgot how limber you are." Asami's smile grew as she leaned over to my ear and my eyes widened as I realised the implication of what I just said.

"I hope you don't forget that again." She whispered in my ear as she placed a kiss on my neck, making me shudder a little, "Shall we..." Another kiss on my cheek as she moved up, "Make sure you never forget." Oh, monkeyfeathers. I wasn't sure I was ready for this; we'd only been dating for a few weeks and I was still wondering how it would work between two women anyway, I had some ideas and vaguely remembered dreams but...

"I-I'm-Uhhh..." Asami's body stiffened as I trailed off and started to move away and I immediately felt bad; it wasn't as if I never wanted this to happen and having a sweaty and breathless Asami on top of me wasn't something I didn't enjoy. I was just still new at this.

"Sorry, I probably shouldn't have-" Oh what the hell.

I shot up and took hold of those lips with my own. Asami's shock quickly wore off as her hands left the intertwined staffs and her arms came to lazily rest next to my head as she leaned into the kiss with a moan and the same passion as always; sweat matted hair spilling down. My own hands wound up on my dear Asami's back pressing her body to mine, I couldn't help but revel in feeling her body pressed against me, the smell of her hair cascading around my face, the pulse of her heart and the heat of her sweaty skin after the intense sparring session.

Fingers slowly edged underneath fabric as the passionate kissing continued and - Was that the sound of the door opening?

"Ms. Sato and Avatar Kor-" Arika's voice made us break our kiss, with Asami quickly raking some hair aside with a finger for us to both get a look at the wide eyed Arika and the equally wide eyed Chief Lin Beifong standing next to her.

"Oh, my..." If Lin was going to add something more she didn't get the chance with Arika squealing and quickly beckoning her out of the room and slamming the door shut behind them. Asami and me just stayed there with her on top of me for a few moments.

"That was Lin, wasn't it?" Asami was the one to break the silence.

"Yeah." I replied, neither one of us had taken our eyes off the door.

"The moments gone, isn't it?" Yeah getting walked in on will do that.

"Yes." I groaned with sigh at the annoyingly unfortunate timing, but really when I thought about  trying to get something like this going in Asami's gym, I really should've expected getting walked in on; especially when Arika had just stepped out for bit to go answer the door, for Lin.

"We should probably go talk to her." There was no 'probably' necessary, and I was not looking forward to this conversation with the Chief; it probably wouldn't make it easier to ask her for metalbending training.

"I know." I answered the beautiful girl straddling me with another groan as we started to untangle ourselves; not before Asami gave a quick kiss on the cheek with a sort of small smile, which gave me a sizable grin.

"Yes, I think so-" Came Lin's voice as we got the doors open and saw Arika trying to push the Chief to move faster.

"Arika! Lin!" Asami called after them, catching their attention.  Their faces were both stunned by what they had seen, though Arika looked a lot more nervous for some reason. "About that, we were sparring..."

"'Sparring'? Interesting euphemism." Lin cocked an eyebrow with a slight smirk, looked like she was loving this.

"We were! Things just got a little..." I cut in for a moment before trailing off, trying to find the right word that wouldn't sound dirty or something; not sure I did very well. "Heated." Lin let out the biggest snort of laughter I'd ever seen. It only lasted a moment before she covered her face with her hand to get herself under control.

I gave Asami a quick glance, mentioned to Lin with a small nod and shrug, then she shrugged too; I guess she found this just as bizarre as I did, and Arika from the look on her face.

Once Lin had gotten her burst of laughter under control she looked at us with her usual expression and just said "You don't say." I'd not seen Lin be so sarcastic; judging from Asami's sigh and eye roll I think she had. I did the same glance and nod at Lin thing as a second ago, this time Asami just gave a tired looking nod.

"So, uh, Chief." Asami coughed to get Lin's attention and get control of the situation I'd guess. "Did you come here for a purely social visit of is their some form of business?"

"Just a matter with having to commission some more of the new armour, but it's not of paramount importance." Asami gave a nod as I just felt confused.

"New Armour?" I chimed in, not sure what they were talking about.

"After some of the Equalist gloves started to get leaked on the black market, I designed some new insulated armour for the police." That made sense, I really needed to keep up to date with these things.

"I still wish you had gotten someone else to test it." Lin said whilst squirming a bit, I also noticed that Arika seemed to be trying not to giggle; I had to ask Asami about that story later. "Considering that you're busy with... Sparring." I chuckled at that, really couldn't help myself. "I'll come back tomorrow I think."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'll see you then," Lin moved to leave, but not before one last comment with a smirk, "Have fun sparring." As Lin was leaving I suddenly remembered the night of the gala when she had been leaving and the little note I had made to myself.

"Wait!" I called out, sounding more desperate than I would've liked, "I was going to ask you.." As I started talking I realised how likely it was that she'd say no, what with having her job and probably not being all that interested in teaching. "If it wouldn't be too much trouble to teach me metalbending." Lin looked pretty surprised at that, I just hoped that she wasn't too harsh on me.

"Alright then." I was not expecting that.

"Really?" I was dumbstruck, did I really only need to ask?

"Depends, do you really want to learn?" I hope that my response didn't sound as desperate as I thought it sounded.

"Yes! Yes I do." I'm sure that didn't sound desperate at all; nice one Korra, very smooth.

"I'll call Tenzin as soon as I can and see if I can arrange a good time." I was still a tad worried about the strange way Tenzin had reacted to my telling him about me and Asami, he had to know it wasn't a one time thing as he knew I'd still been visiting Asami. Pema had told me not to worry, but Tenzin had hardly spoken to me outside of training; with a little luck this whole retreat thing with him would help sort something out about that. I still hoped everything would work out and even if it didn't go perfectly, still metalbending.

"Uh sure, thanks Lin." I was glad to have another type of bending to take on; maybe take my mind off of my slow airbending progress.

"Don't thank me yet." And with that she marched off, I'd almost missed her small nasty smirk as she did; I was getting a little worried as to what she might have in store for me.

"Umm, what do you think-" I was about to ask my girlfriend if she had any idea what Lin meant by that, and maybe that story about testing the new armour, when Arika interrupted.

"Ms. Sato, Avatar Korra." She started loudly before giving a deep bow, "I offer my sincere and heartfelt apology for this mistake of mine and beg your forgiveness. " I still didn't know what quite to make of Arika after all these weeks, every time I thought I had her pegged she make a gesture like this.

"Arika, it's okay, you had no way of knowing what was happening with us in the gym." Asami was as kind to the younger girl as always. "There's no reason to apologise."

"Really?"

"Yes and remember what I mentioned before."

"Of course," She took a moment to clear her thoughts. "Well, I'll leave you both to sparring, Asami, Korra." And with that she left; what had Asami mentioned to her before. I guess Asami could tell I was curious about what she meant judging for she said next.

"I told her it was okay for her to act less formal around you." Asami gave a small shrug as gave a little more detail, "Usually we drop most of the formality when it's just her and me in the house and," Asami developed a slight smirk before she finished, "I noticed that you seemed a little on edge when she acts completely formal." Oh man, she noticed.

"Um, yeah..." I trailed off and scratched the back of my neck as I blushed; I couldn't believe she'd noticed, so embarrassing, "I'm not too used to maids and fancy stuff." Asami let out an small and adorable giggle.

"No need to worry about it, Korra." Asami waved off the embarrassment before casting her gaze back towards the gym, "So think we got time for another round or two." She still had a smirk on her lips as I checked the clock just over the doorway before letting out a groan.

"I don't think so, Tenzin wants to make an early start tomorrow." I let out a groan, I was still not sure what was up with Tenzin and was not looking forward to this little trip; at least hopefully I should be able get a decent idea of where he stood, hopefully,

"Still worried about Tenzin?" Asami asked as she leaned in, I'd told her about Tenzin's weird reaction when I mentioned about us; and with what I was just thinking I was starting to think that this beautiful girl could read my mind, wasn't sure if I minded. 

"Yeah, I hope he actually talks to me this trip." I replied with a small sad smile, the lack of words between us was beginning to get annoying, was a straight answer too much to ask for? At least I had one thing to look forward to when I got back, "With a little luck I'll be back in time for the your whole grand opening."I didn't want to miss that.

"Don't rush it Korra," Asami responded with a slight blush, "This could be helpful to your problems with the spiritual side of your Avatar role, which I recall you saying you were having trouble with." Even Asami was saying I had to do this, I guess she knew how important being the Avatar was to me.

"Okay," I answered with a sigh before smiling, I was determined to be back in time, "I'll still be back in time." Asami just shook her head with a soft chuckle; I loved the sound of her laughter, it was sweet.

"Sure sweetie," She leaned in to kiss me on the cheek, not quite enough for me; so I leaned in as well and snagged those delicious lips. I think Asami appreciated the idea, judging from the quite moaning into the kiss from her, or was that me? Probably a bit of both. When we were done and pulled away I noticed Asami's green eyes flutter open, looking very calm. "I am so going to miss you." 

"Likewise." I shot back at my dreamy eyed girlfriend with a chuckle. Asami walked me to the door to see me off and we said our goodbyes, "See you in few days Asami." 

"Yeah, have fun communing with the spirit world." Asami, my beautiful comedian; I cocked an eyebrow at her as I remembered something she'd mentioned.

"I'll try, and you have fun with those shipping manifests." She rolled her eyes with a smile as we both gave a last wave goodbye before I started on my way back to the ait temple.

* * *

I once again lost a battle to the evil force of the morning. One day... It was barely past dawn when Pema was at my door to wake me, telling me about Tenzin wanting to get an early start, I probably would've been more nervous if I was more coherent but I was not a morning person; not even remotely.

I got dressed and had a quick breakfast before meeting my rather stone faced airbending master at the plaza with Oogi; really wish I knew what was going on. When I got there Pema was saying her goodbyes and helping load the last few supplies on to the sky bison. After she was done with her husband, Pema came my way and with a smile and gave me a hug.

"Good luck Korra, I hope you make some good progress." She said as I returned the hug.

"Thanks, I hope so too." And after a last wave Pema left and I was alone with Tenzin, and didn't have a clue what to say, luckily he spoke first.

"We'd best get underway." His voice was so even it was almost painful.

"Y-yeah, okay." I was really starting to dread this trip now and was ready to out right ask him what was going on the last few weeks since I told him about me and Asami; if he had no problem with it he wouldn't really be distant like this would he? After I climbed on to the bison and we took off towards our wherever it was we were going. 

It wasn't long into the flight that the silence was starting to get to me and I decided to just call him out and get a damn answer. "Tenzin, I think we need talk about your problem with me and Asami-" 

"Korra," He interrupted me as he called back to me in the saddle. He let out a sigh before continuing, "I have no personal issue with your and Ms Sato's relationship." Huh? Now I was feeling kind of conflicted, I was glad he didn't have a problem with me and Asami, but I also noticed his oddly specific wording; he had no 'personal' issue, so what over type of issue could it be? 

"If it's not personal, then what is it?" I asked as I started to worry. Tenzin let out another sigh before he answered, had he been dreading this as much as me?

"You are the Avatar, it is your duty to maintain balance." I knew that, but I didn't see the connection, "On occasion to do so will require the cooperation of the different nations, and the other nations would not be as accepting of your relationship with Ms Sato." I think I was starting to see where this was going. "If your relationship was to come to light if may damage your ability to maintain balance in the world." 

"So, that was it." I wasn't sure how to respond to that right away.

* * *

**(Asami's point of view)**

"Damn it." I was not happy about this letter, I was hoping that I'd be able to at least secure a small sample of the meteorite ore from the Piandao estate but alas the company's tarnished reputation had struck again. I leaned back in my office chair with a groan; I suppose despite managing to get the contract with the united forces all the inroads I'd managed to make with Future Industries had been mainly in here in the United Republic and even that was still somewhat precarious. 

I'd been looking over all the reading materials I could find on the sword made by Sokka and the ore, but he'd lost the sword itself so there was annoyingly little information on it. The only place I thought there might more of it would be in the middle of the desert and I couldn't exactly send in a survey team to confirm it considering that it was still locked down after those firebending jerks had been driven out. 

"Maybe I should try seeing if I can get permission to check it." I doubted I'd have anymore luck with the Earth Kingdom as opposed to the Fire Nation, but a small favour might help with that; I'd just need to contact a certain commander in the special tactics and reconnaissance department. "This might work out after all."

As I shifted to get what I'd need for writing up this formal letter I noticed a certain sky bison flying off. Hopefully Korra would be able to accomplish what she needed to and maybe get a straight word with Tenzin; I was just hoping that she didn't try to rush it, I knew being the Avatar meant a lot to her and she probably needed this. 

"Good luck, Korra." I whispered to the sight of the bison as it faded out of view, smiling. Despite knowing that my beautiful girlfriend needed to take her time I still hoped that she would be able to make it back in time for the opening of the Future Industries chi-blocking academy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay first chapter of a new story, hope it's enjoyable. I also hope that Tenzin doesn't come off bad here, I wanted there to be a decent reason for Tenzin to not automatically be on the ladies side.
> 
> Little note, my computer has died recently (should be working again in a day or two) which means I had to write the latter two thirds of this chapter using the only thing I had left to work with, my Wii U, quite an experience.


	2. Rebounding echoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The direction from which one hears an echo may not be it's source.

**(Korra's point of view)**

“What the hell Tenzin?!” I yelled as my master's words sank in, and the meaning behind them. I may have overreacted a bit at first then Tenzin gave his trademark sigh of 'I knew this would happen' which, at the moment, I couldn't help but find especially condescending. “And that is not helping!” I continued, angry at Tenzin's attitude. 

“I did not say any-” I cut off the airbender.

“I'm not finished yet.” I groaned for a moment before continuing, “So I'm basically meant to spend every waking moment considering how my actions play into my work as the avatar never taking any thought myself, just a drone working for 'balance'.” I'll admit, I was surprised at how I spat the word balance. 

“That's not what-” I interrupted Tenzin again.

“I'm still not done.” I took a breathe whilst I had the chance. “After all that I went through with Amon and the Equalists I found someone who I feel I can trust, who makes me smile, who I look forward to seeing,” I noticed that my own voice softened at the thoughts of Asami, that didn't last long as I continued telling off Tenzin, “And your first thought is how it might, might, effect my avatar work; which I think is fare to say, that says a lot about your priorities.” I really tried to put some force behind the 'might' to get my point across; there wasn't any guarantee that me and Asami being together would ever get in the way of my duties. 

I sat back down in the saddle, must've stood up when I started yelling at Tenzin, who was still looking straight ahead, not turning around. There was some silence before my airbending master spoke up again, “Korra-” I still had other things to say.

“Is that the point of this trip?” I interrupted as an angering thought came to mind about Tenzin's intentions, “Trying to get me away from Asami?!” I outright shouted at the back of Tenzin's head. 

“No.” He said firmly as his back straightened suddenly, “It is not.” I glared at Tenzin from behind, he seemed honest about that it seemed. 

“Then what is it about? Where are we going?” I demanded as I seethed at Tenzin through gritted teeth. The airbending master let out a sigh before answering me.

“We are going to the Banyan grove swamp, Avatar Aang had a number of visions there.” Was Tenzin really seriously doing this?

“So I'm supposed to wander around a swamp for awhile hoping to have a vision.” I imagined that the old man could hear me rolling my eyes, “You sure you're not trying to keep me from Asami?” It did really seem like it, probably just a nice bonus for him. 

“No, Korra.” Tenzin's firm tone of voice just made my glare intensify. “You are going to meditate to try and-” I was not in the mood for the stern master routine. 

“So, sitting in a swamp hoping for a vision instead, great, this'll be exciting.” Tenzin groaned at my sarcastic comment, I was glad to get under his skin a little; he was not my favourite person right now. Then thoughts of my real favourite person came to mind and what she'd mentioned earlier about how she understood how important being the avatar was to be and I felt awkward; she'd been so supportive of me trying to be a better avatar and now Tenzin was saying that may mean leaving Asami, which is something I'd never let myself consider.

The rest of the trip was spent in silence, Tenzin must have caught on that nothing he could say at the moment wouldn't just tick me off more and I didn't really want to speak to him right now; I was really wishing I'd gotten the staff flying thing down so I could just jump of the bison's back, a little distance would be pretty welcome right about now.

I absent mindedly wondered what Asami was doing right now, she'd probably be busy with paper work; had to feel pretty sorry for her on that front. She'd probably be done with her morning work out by now, would need a shower after getting all sweaty... Okay not the time for that, not when I was just desperate to get off this bison.

I was starting to wonder if I'd be able to cushion a fall at this height with airbending, or maybe a slowed decent with some firebending, when finally the swamp came into view. It was an impressive sight, that was for sure; not that I'd say it out loud in earshot of Tenzin right now. We were just getting in range as I noticed a small stream leading into the the swamp and had an idea, which became much more tempting as Tenzin started speaking.

“Once we set down we'll start-” I wasn't in the mood to hear his agenda for the day. I just stood up and hopped off Oogi's side, waving to the back of Tenzin's head. 

“Later” was the only word Tenzin heard as I started plummeting through the open, air Tenzin calling my name after me. I waited for a moment in free fall before blasting flames straight down from both hands and feet, arms at my sides, to slow myself down as I got closer to the stream I'd noticed before. At just the right moment I cut the firebending and drew my arms up to pull the water into a high thin wave, clenching my hands into fists to freeze it just as I hit the top, sliding down to ground level safely, letting the water re-liquefy as I smirked to myself. That was fun. 

Smirking to myself, I started to stride into the swamp to do whatever spiritual nonsense I had to do, I also fully expected my irate airbending master to call out with a “Korra!” Not that that really needed any kind of insight to see coming. “What do you think you're doing?!”

“Swamp, wander, sit, wait, hope.” I listed off with a shrug, “You know, what I'm here for, apparently.” I glanced over my shoulder at the old master.

“Korra, that's not what-” I turned away with a roll of my eyes, knowing he'd try to add to what I'd said in some way to try and make it sound profound.

“Later.” I gave a wave as I just abandoned the airbender at the edge of the swamp. I could almost hear the vein in his forehead close to bursting as he called after me; I could certainly picture it. 

It didn't take long to make it out of earshot of Tenzin's angry yelling, now I just had to wonder around this swamp enough to satisfy Tenzin's ridiculous idea; just hoping that being in a weird magic swamp would help me -

“Uhhhh...” What was that? I turned towards the sound to get a bit of a shock.

“Gahh!” It was a woman, covered in blood, struggling to breathe, just sitting their. I rushed to her side quickly to try and help, “What happened to you?” I asked, only just noticing how bad her injuries were, or at least one in particular. 

She was missing her right arm, cut right through, I could see the bone.

“-pard, damn waterbender... they got the -” She didn't manage to say anything else as she coughed up a mouthful of blood. Wait, 'waterbender', did she mean a waterbender did this; I'd never heard of swamp-benders doing anything like this, why would they-

“Ahhh...” The woman's moans as she struggled to breathe go my attention, okay that could wait till later, when someone wasn't bleeding out on me. A brief glance over my shoulder and I spotted a water source for healing, as much as was possible, pretty much just stopping the bleeding; hopefully.

I left her side for only a few seconds to draw up the water to my hands and got the glow going to try to save her life; whoever she was, I made a quick note in my head to ask her name when she wasn't close to bleeding to death.

I was pretty surprised to find no sign of her when I turned around, nothing at all; creepy. I looked around trying to pick on any type of trail she might have left but came up empty. I started to doubt if she was ever even there, I didn't have any blood on my hands, though they were immersed in water I was going to use for healing.

I was starting to worry that the woman would bleed to death if I couldn't manage to find her, but there was no sigh of a blood trail, and something else was missing. The smell, taking a quick sniff of the air I noticed there was no smell of blood, I'd had enough training accidents to know that smell and it wasn't anywhere near here.

“So it wasn't real...” I was more trying to convince myself since I was starting to get pretty creeped out and still felt like I should be ready for swamp-benders just in case I was reading this situation wrong, which I was pretty sure I wasn't.

The swamp was really quiet except for the sounds of insects and flowing water; very creepy. I picked a direction and started moving further into the swamp, not entirely sure where to go in this place; nothing really stood out that much.

I was starting to wonder if Tenzin had had a point about bringing me to this place after all, besides trying to keep me away from my girlfriend; the jerk. I was just about to start considering some sort of apology when I heard something odd, a voice, feminine and young from... somewhere. .. I couldn't make out what it was saying, then

“ _Peace is possible! Balance is possible! Lay down your armour and listen to me!”_ The voice suddenly gained an echo and sounded angry, and it also seemed oddly familiar; like a far off memory or a scattered dream. I couldn't figure out where it'd come from, it seemed like it came from all directions and what it had said 'balance is possible' and 'lay down your armour' wasn't the usual thing you ask someone to lay down when you want a peaceful solution. 

I wad turning around trying to figure out what I just heard and where I heard it from when another voice came through from wherever, this voice was different, older and male. I made my best guess about where it was coming from and started making a move over all the roots and puddles of swamp water.

I hadn't gotten too far when this voice kicked in with an echo and suddenly clear enough to understand.  _“No! The four nations are meant to be just that: four.”_ Again it got angry, but sounded more stern and still seemed familiar like the last one, and still didn't make much sense. The four nations are meant to be four nations? I really wish I knew what were these voices going on about. 

I was starting to get annoyed, why couldn't all the magic and spirit junk be straight forward; it was really getting annoying.

The third voice I recognized in an instant, it was younger than the last time I'd heard it, shortly after losing three of the elements but it was unmistakable and gave me some hope that I might be able to figure this out.

“ _There's just no time to explain! You just gotta trust me, okay?”_

“Aang?!” I called out as I turned around, expecting to find Aang standing like back at the south pole. I didn't expect to find a small girl barrelling into me, knocking me over and falling over herself. 

I managed to roll into a crouching position pretty easily, I noticed that the girl had skidded into a similar stance. I took in the look of her, she was wearing a light grey robe over some other white robes with some black underneath that. When I met her eyes I noticed that they were golden and narrowed at me before widening and her black haired head tilting with a curious expression.

I was about to ask who she was and what she was doing here when she suddenly gasped and blurted out, “Kuruk!” 'Kuruk?'

“What?” 

 


	3. Echoing association

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you haven't met some one in a lifetime, only an echo of familiarity can remain.

**(Korra's point of view)**

Did she just call me Kuruk? As in 'Avatar Kuruk'? Who was this girl? She didn't seem normal, something about her I couldn't put my finger on; plus the fact that she turned up in the middle of the swamp and didn't to have a speck of dirt on her.

“Do you think I'm Avatar Kuruk?” As I asked the question I realised just how bizarre it was, not quite as bizarre as her response.

“Oh right sorry, I forgot you did that thing, you're Kyoshi now aren't you?” She quickly apologised with a look of embarrassment as if she'd forgotten something a friend mentioned.

“Umm, no I'm Avatar Korra.” I introduced myself as I stood up straight. I didn't expect this girl's reaction as she stayed on all fours. She suddenly galloped over to me, standing up straight to look my in the eye right as she got to me, as best as she could anyway looking at me over my chest. Her expression had gone all suspicious, like she wasn't sure what to think.

Then she did the thing.

She dived into my chest and started nuzzling. It took me a few moments to really take that in; also to notice that she was purring.

“Hey!” I shouted as she pulled away with a wide smile.

“Are you sure you're not still Kyoshi? Your melons are just as good, much better that Kuruk.” Okay that was enough of this; I was getting this annoying girl out of the swamp.

“Come on.” I started as I grabbed her by the wrist and started leading her as best I could. “Let's get you out of here.” Then maybe I can get back to this boring 'wonder about and hope' plan of Tenzin's; I'd almost thought that this kid was part of that somehow, but nuzzling into stranger's chests and going on about 'melons' was not something that really fit the whole spirit image. “What's your name anyway?” It finally occurred to me to ask.

“Mikoto,” Now I was even more sure this girl wasn't a spirit, they rarely had simple names as far as I knew. “Where are we going?”

“I'm getting you out of this swamp.”

“But I need to check the traps, then head back to the other side.” 'Other side'? Did she set up camp on the opposite side of the swamp from some traps? That seemed like a really bad idea, having to constantly go back and forth; why was a kid who couldn't be older than fourteen even in the swamp.

“I'll help you deal with whatever your situation is once-” I suddenly felt a pull and came to a stop, I turned around to see that Mikoto had a curious look on her face. I tried to get her moving again but I couldn't get her to shift at all; just how strong was this girl?

“You don't know what I'm talking about do you?” She ask as she leaned forward to look me right in the eye with eyebrow raised, what was she talking about?

“I'm just trying to help a lost girl out of a dangerous swamp.” I honestly had no clue why she was asking or why she let out an over the top exaggerated sigh when I answered. I also had no clue how or why she suddenly grabbed my wrist and did a corkscrew flip, planting her feet in my gut and sent me flying though the air across the swamp floor.

I managed to steady myself with some firebending jets, landing on all hours, turning to face this bizarre girl; who was now holding a staff. Where did she get a staff! Did she have it hidden near by? Seemed unlikely considering she seemed to have snapped it up in the few seconds that it took for me to right myself.

It was gold with two rounded points coming off an oval at the head with a pair of rings dangling from the oval; she help it firm across her back with a single arm as she crouched low, her free hand steadying herself against the swamp floor, poised to strike. Then she did, rushing me head on; I had to remind myself that she was still just a girl and to not fire blast her.

“Wait! I don't want to fight you!” I called at her as she quickly closed the distance, and with a hop and a spin took a downward swipe with her staff; which I side stepped at the last moment. She then used her momentum to come around and slam that staff into my gut with surprising force, enough to send me flying again. I managed to right myself even quicker this time with firebening jets and threw down a hard fire blast at my feet to try and scare her off some; didn't work.

“Gah!” I yelped out as I fell to the floor, she'd sweeped my legs from behind. This was getting ridiculous and I still didn't know what this damn fight was about. I groaned at this situation and noticed Mikoto just squatting next to me, staff leaning against her shoulders.

“Are you even trying?” Okay, that was it, I'd had enough. A quick fiery spinning kick up to get some room and back on my feet. Mikoto had hoped up over the wave of flame, balancing upright on her staff; what was this girl's story? How was she pulling this stuff off?

I didn't have much time to to try and figure that out as Mikoto dropped down to try and take another swipe at me, I barely managed to dive out of the way in time, rolling as I hit the ground, my feet finding some welcomed solid earth. Still needing some distance I leaned and spiked the earth under my feet to make a good long jump out of reach of this bizarre girl.

As soon as I landed I turned and punched a bunch of fire blasts at her, trying to put more force than heat behind them; I was still trying to avoid hurting this girl, even it was starting to become pretty tempting. Mikoto barely even slowed down as she again made a beeline for me, dodging some and intercepting others with a swift swing of her staff; was wishing I'd brought one, I'd be able to make use of what I learnt with Asami.

Mikoto stopped for a moment to give me a pondering look and make a statement, “Your not as good as the firebender I usually play with.” Huh? What firebender? “But you have much better melons.” Again with the whole 'melons' thing, so was it a girl? Maybe not, she thought I was Kuruk earlier, she seemed to have trouble with genders; a few questions that I had put aside in my head for the moment as Mikoto started sprinting towards me agan.

I took a chance on a whim and with a twist of an elbow sent the hunk of rock I'd used as a launching pad flying at Mikoto from behind. She turned to notice it and giving her staff a twirl and a swing as it came close, smashing the sizeable chunk of stone into pebbles and dust.

“Oh, not good.” I mumbled to myself as Mikoto turned back to me and I backed up a few steps. She again came running straight at me; I was running out of options. I acted on instinct as I brought both my arms up from my side, a wave of air blowing forward straight in front of myself, I didn't really expect it to work; to my surprise...

“Aahhh!” Mikoto cried out as she was sent flying. I stood for a moment wondering how in the world that had worked, then it came tom me. I bright bolt of fire or a flying boulder where hard to miss, but it was a different story with a gust of wind; I couldn't help but smirk, time to turn the tables.

I gave chase as Mikoto landed , quickly reorienting herself and getting an eye on me; I'd already launched an attack, a wide wave of air in a horizontal arc. She was sent flying again, I probably shouldn't find that so satisfying. The bizarre girl didn't go as far this time using her staff to to spring board off a pair of parallel trees; I barely managed to roll out of the way in time as she took another swipe at me.

I quickly got of another wide wind blast with a spin kick forcing, her away from me, running off into the trees. I gave chase as quick as I could, spike jumping off another patch of earth solid enough and propelled through the air with some fire bending jets. She was moving fast, I was barely able to keep an eye on her; then I lost her as I came to land on a huge trunk.

I looked around as quickly as I could, but there was no sign of her. I didn't see how I could've lost her up here, this trunk and the adjacent ones where above the tree line of the rest of the swamp, short of vanishing into thin air there was no I could've lost her.

“Well at least I don't have to worry about fighting her.” I mumbled to myself, a bit disappointed, it wasn't like I wanted to beat on a girl that look like she was eleven years old or something, but she'd started it and I hated leaving a fight unfinished; especially if I was just starting to gain ground. That was just annoying.

I started to take in my new surroundings as I let out a sigh, the giant roots extending up above the tree line, and what they converged on.

“Whoa.” Was the only thing that came to mind as I looked up at the massive tree; I'd ended upright in the middle of the swamp.

* * *

**(Asami's point of view)**

“Asami,” Arika called into me as she peaked inside the door of my office, hopefully granting a welcome reprieve from all this paperwork. “There's a call for you, from a 'Colonel Harada'.” That was unexpected.

“Colonel Harada?” I didn't know anyone by that name, nor was I expecting any calls.

“She mentioned it has something to do the Wan Shi desert.” Arika mentioned with a raised eyebrow, evidently remembering the incident when we first met. The Wan Shi desert? What could - Oh, of course.

“I'll take the call immediately please Arika, thank you.” Arika gave a quick nod as she back out of the room to switch the call over to the office phone. I picked it up as soon as the light at the base lit up , indicating a call; taking a few scant moments to compose myself for the possibility of an unpleasant conversation. “Asami Sato, CEO of Future Industries speaking.”

“Good day Ms. Sato, this is Colonel Harada of the United Forces.” The Colonel had a smooth feminine voice, I knew better than to let myself be disarmed by a sweet voice. “I'm calling to confirm your intentions relating to mining rights for the unique materials at the Wan Shi rock.” Very neutral phrasing and tone, being careful not to give away intent, but if this was a rejection then a letter would've been just as appropriate.

“Yes, from what I know of it, their seem to be a number of interesting properties that could have numerous practical applications.” I decided to lay it out as best as I could; I really wanted to take a crack at that black meteorite ore.

“I assume that by 'practical' you also mean 'commercial'?” And now she was thinking I was only trying to make money; I hated it when people thought that about me and my actions, always looking for an ulterior motive.

“Of course,” Best to just be direct, “After all anything with practical applications can be used for commercial purposes.” Stating the obvious, smart move Asami... “Even if it's not the primary concern.” Decent recovery, I think; hopefully the Colonel would accept it.

“Very true, Ms. Sato.” I still couldn't get a read on her, with just that even tone and no face to look at for hints to her mood; so frustrating. “I'm happy to inform you that your request has been authorised; the letter of confirmation should arrive within the next day or two.” I breathed a little internal sigh of release; I was getting worried for a few moments there, not that I let that slip in anyway to the other end of the line.

“I'm very glad to hear that, I thank you for the call.”

“A pleasure speaking with you, farewell Ms. Sato.” And with that the Colonel hung up her end of the line and I let out the breath I'd been holding; glad to be getting a some of the black ore, I was already brewing a mess of new ideas in the back of my mind.

I had to do something other than paperwork, so I set aside what little was left and headed over to my workshop; I was really hopeful about what was coming and wanted to be ready to start this new project as soon as possible. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ways that I can shove the word echoes into a chapter title is up to three now, yay me. Okay so this chapter took forever and there's not much meat to it, the next will be better, I hope, as I start setting up some new confrontations. I hope that the action wasn't too hard to follow, also was Mikoto's whole 'does not get gender' come off well? I was worried about that, feedback is greatly appreciated and encouraged.


	4. Building Echoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When numerous echoes crash into one another they can build to a new sound

**(Asami's point of view)**

I was glad to get back to some real work, not paper work, some proper engineering work; enjoying the heat of the welding torch from behind the safety mask, working on the first part of my new project, a foot. I had to remember to make it as small as possible but still with enough room for the internal hydraulics, and strong enough to support everything else.

“Ms. Sato.” I hadn't even heard Arika enter the workshop, I was so wrapped up in my work. “Chief Beifong is back, she said she'd like to speak with you in your office.” Lin? What would she want to talk about that couldn't be discussed over the phone? Or mentioned the other day when Korra was here.

“Thank you, Arika, I 'll go to talk to her now.” I informed Arika as I turned off my welding torch and removed my safety mask. As I was about to leave Arika suddenly stopped me.

“Asami, you've got a little-” Arika trailed off as she took out a handkerchief and ran in over a few spots on my face, when she pulled it back it was blackened with grease in multiple places; I blushed a little at Arika's sudden actions. “All better now.” Arika cheerfully informed me, I was glad to hear that I was again presentable.

“Thanks again, Arika.”

“Your welcome, Asami.”

When I made it into my office, I found Lin, as expected, looking somewhat more serious than usual; if that was possible. “Asami, there's something I need to talk to you about.” So the Chief wasn't in the mood for even the illusion of pleasantries.

“Nice to see you too Lin.” I gave a roll of my eyes to accompany my sarcastic quip. Lin responded with guilty look, that was new; I absent-mindedly wondered what this could be about

“Sorry, it's just this is quite important.” Now I felt a little bad at my comment, and worried; Lin wasn't the type to apologise often.

“Okay, let's sit down then.” I mentioned to my desk as I moved to sit behind it; as I did I notice a file folder that Lin was holding, it was probably connected to what she needed to talk about. “So what's so important that you couldn't call over the phone or mention it the other day when Korra was here?” I asked, not meaning to sound accusing, but afraid that I came off as such.

“Some Agni Kai documents recently came into our possession, they shed some light in relation to...” Lin trailed off seeming nervous; Lin, nervous. This was beginning to become worrying. “A... A specific incident that had been a closed case for years.” Lin informed me, a bit more formal than I'd prefer. My mind quickly asked the question; why bring this to me? How could this have anything to do with- No.

“Y-you don't mean...” I stuttered out as best I could as the minor revelation dawned in the back of my mind; why couldn't that night stop haunting me. Lin let out a breath as she answered, her expression and tone were solemn.

“I'm afraid so, Asami.” The chief responded and placed the file on the desk, pushing it towards me. I honestly didn't know how to react; so I just opened the folder, terrified to see what was inside; and wondering if they'd found who'd actually done it...

* * *

**(Korra's point of view)**

“So now what do I do?” I asked myself out loud as I looked around the swamp, extending all the way to the horizon. I was so not eager to try the one thing that came to mind.; I didn't want to give Tenzin the satisfaction.

It seemed that I was stuck, I was supposed to be here to get in touch with the whole 'spiritual' side of the Avatar; having no luck in that area since Aang gave me back my bending. Problem was that I was mad at Tenzin for objecting to me and Asami, and Asami was trying to be supportive with my role as the Avatar, but to make progress I had to take Tenzin's advice.

I guess the real question here was what was more important, being mad at Tenzin for what he said about Asami, or being a better Avatar... I didn't need to think too much about what Asami would suggest... Having an awesome girlfriend had it's drawbacks.

I let out a loud groan as sat down in the standard meditation position, just like I did when I was locked up by Tarrlok; I hoped that something similar would happen sooner or later. As I started trying to empty my mind, I made sure that if I talked with Tenzin later to brush over that I'd done what he said; so didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

I wasn't sure how long it took till the first, didn't think bring a watch into the swamp; wish I had, hard to keep track of time in the middle of a giant swamp, even if you can see the sun, that pretty much only told you if it was before or after noon, not very useful for-

“Gah!” I shook my head and followed up with a few light slaps on my cheeks to try and get my mind to clear; I've never been good at this and I don't think I ever would be all that good at it. Taking a deep breath I tried again to clear my mind to connect with something or whatever this swamp had going.

Eventually an image started to form, I was underground, not sure where it was, there were green crystals all over the place and I was surrounded by light with a feeling of great power flowing through me -

“Ahhh!” I screamed as the whole thing was suddenly broken with a huge shot of pain in my back, I checked as quick as I could, there was no mark; I hadn't been snuck up on whilst meditating. “What was that?” I asked myself , not having the slightest clue. The pain had had an element of burning, like something white hot had been violently shoved into my spine; what could cause pain like that? The spot still ached a little.

I got back into position as best I could and tried to get back into whatever vision I was getting before, hopefully I'd be ready if it decided to try and torture me again. I thought for a second that maybe the reason I wasn't too good at the whole spiritual thing was a survival instinct; I smirk to myself at that idea.

In time the vision returned, same light, same feeling of power and same crystal laden cave, but this time I noticed people, a lot of people. One in blue, waterbending, she was surrounded, somehow I knew she was a she, surrounded by men in dark green robes she was losing ground – _Katara –_ The name suddenly jumped into my mind right before there was -

“Gahhh!” That same blasted pain again! “This is getting old!” Must be something in the vision that was causing it, and was that really Master Katara? I think it was, that little surprise distracted me so I got hit by whatever that was. It must've been another of Aang's memoires, same as before when Tarrlok had me locked up; guess this was all I could pull off still, even after our one brief conversation when I lost my bending.

“Okay I know to expect it now.” I really hoped that if I braced myself I'd be able to maintain my focus and see what comes after; I was not looking forward to that pain a third time.

It took a little longer this time, nerves about that pain I guess, but I managed to get back into the vision. Light, power, crystal laden cave, Katara surrounded by enemies, I braced myself as the next part came.

It felt like a wave of stifling heat washing over me and fading away as quickly as it came. Then there was cold as everything began to go dark, and feeling of falling, falling... and then...

I came out of the vision with a start, sucking in as much air as I could, coughing a bit as I realised why I was suddenly so out of breath; I'd stopped breathing for a moment, was that meant to be part of the vision? I wish I knew what I was meant to take away form this, I hadn't the slightest clue how this fit into anything.

I had the idea that maybe there was more to this, since what I'd seen didn't make any sense, perhaps adding something to it would give some clue as to what it meant because it didn't make any since on it's own. So for a fourth time I got into position and tried to clear my mind to see if the fourth try would bring anything useful.

This time was different there was no cave or crystals, instead there were trees, a lot of trees; a forest. There was also little light so I guess it must've been night, with the wind rushing in my face as I flew after something- I was flying! Okay keeping my cool, what else was there is this vision?

A large black and white animal of some sort, it was moving fast through the trees, just as fast as I was flying, if not faster. It was bounding on it's large arms with a pair of smaller arms, one was holding some one, I was reaching out to them and they to me, I almost had his hand when – They both vanished, and I came to a crash landing into a pile of ash and dirt; I might've made out of more if not for the vision fading away then and there.

“Okay, what?” That vision didn't help at all with making sense of the first one, what was I meant to take away from this. The last time it was pretty obvious that I was being told that Tarrlok was related to Yakone; but looking back it was probably just as much a warning about Amon being a bloodbender.

I was really hoping that some third vision would tie these apparently random events together to figure... Something, I still didn't have the slightest clue I was still not in the mood to ask the one person I knew was pretty near by who might be able to see what I was meant to figure out. Then I thought of Asami for a second and what she might say, probably something supportive about my Avatar role and how Tenzin could still be helpful.

Okay, I decided, if the next one didn't clear anything up, then Id go looking for Tenzin to see if he could help; but I wouldn't be happy about it.

The image began to form on the third, hopefully final, vision. A temple, obviously one of the air temples from the look of things. A cliff face was facing the the temple, looked like it was opposite the temple itself, across a gorge of some sort. There was a single person standing and facing a group of three others, no four, one was sitting on a small pillar of stone.

Then the voices came, not much but definitely voices, they seemed fragmented like there was more that didn't get through, or wasn't meant to get through.

The first voice was young and seemed familiar; it seemed to come from one of the four, the one in front. _“I think you_ are _supposed to be my firebending teacher-”_ The voice faded for a moment like it was skipping something, “ _I'd like you to teach me.”_ Teach? Teach who? What was this?

“ _Thank you. I'm so happy you've accepted me into your group.”_ This voice was different, older but still male, and faded for a moment, like the one before; this voice seemed to be from the lone figure facing the others. _“I won't let you down, I promise.”_ Then the voice and the image faded, the vision ending; leaving only more questions!

“Oh, come on!” I screamed out at the blasted swamp, throwing my arms up at the third confusing vision that seemed to make no sense. I mean, where these meant to be separate visions, or all part of the same message from whatever or whoever. “Could you please be clear!?” I tried to demand from the swamp yelling at the sky as loud as I could; I got no answer at all.

“Figures.” I leaned my head in my hands trying to make sense of the images that I'd been shown, and couldn't find any connecting theme or message; I did know of one person that might be able to help figure this out... And I had thought about talking to him... “Oh, wonderful.”

Looking up I spotted a familiar bison flying over the tree tops in front of the setting sun; how long had I been meditating? I couldn't help but scowl at it knowing who was riding that bison; I was not looking forward to this.

* * *

**(Asami's point of view)**

Lin had just left, leaving the file that I still didn't know what to make of, or maybe I just didn't want to face the obvious conclusion.

It was a hard revelation to process, that a single tragic, seemingly random, event was not at all random; far from it....

So many thoughts about the possibilities, it was maddening, and in the back of my mind a small pit of anger growing steadily at the obvious answer that I hoped wasn't true.

I needed answers about this, soon; and I knew of one person that might have them, and with a little luck be willing to give them. I picked up the phone, made the call and again used the password from my mother's dairy.

“Azure flame, I need to see the grandmaster immediately, at my place.” I quickly added a small addendum to what I'd intended and then hung up straight away, not leaving any room to argue my request. I just hoped Zuko wasn't feeling cryptic.

 


	5. Deciphering Echoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An echo is rarely what it first seems to be

**(Korra's point of view)**

Okay then, if I really had to to talk to Tenzin about this I guess I should get his attention first and I just knew the best way to do soi and mess with the old airbender a little; was I being spiteful, probably but it'd only been a few hours since he'd objected to me and Asami so I didn't feel too bad about.

I threw some fire blasts up into the air and in Oogi's general direction; not anywhere close enough to hit, just near enough to get his rider's attention. It worked and I quickly had a ticked off sky bison land next to me on the giant tree root, or and Tenzin.

“Korra!” Saw 'angry Tenzin' that coming, and didn't even need spirit visions. “What were you thinking?! Why would you firebend at Oogi?!” Admittedly that was the part I felt bad about. I walked up to the nervous, growling, Bison and placed a hand on his head.

“Sorry Oogi, that was mean of me but I just had to get your attention.” I apologised to the big guy, I really shouldn't take out my frustration at Tenzin on Oogi; I should save it for the man himself, he was right here after all. Oogi seemed to accept my apology, more or less, considering the large snort of bison breathe he hit me with, could've been worse. “I guess I deserved that.”

“Korra, where have you been?” Tenzin started at me in his usual 'angry old master' tone as he got of Oogi's back, marching over to me to stare me down. “I've been searching the swamp from the air for hours.” I was not looking forward to what I had to say to him.

“I was doing what you told me to do.” I responded with a roll of my eyes; I actually had done what he asked, I just didn't want to admit the the old guy that it had worked and that I know needed his help.

“I understand that you were, upset, by what I said earlier-” I cut in at that as It was not making things easier considering what else I had to do other than get help figuring out those damn cryptic visions; I swear some part of the spirit world must be dedicated to nothing other than making things and difficult to understand as possible.

“Tenzin.” I started, taking a deep breathe before continuing. “You had a good point earlier.” I swear I could almost hear Tenzin's mind just freeze at the shock of that; I really couldn't believe it myself and I didn't want to.

“Excuse me?” Was it really so hard to get? Now I had to repeat myself and I really just wanted this to be over.

“I said, you had a good point earlier,” I let out another sigh when I realised I should probably clarify for the old master, “About me and Asami...” Things got really quiet, expect for the noises of the swamp.

“Korra, I-” Tenzin didn't get to finish his sentence because I still had something I wanted to make sure he understood about everything.

“But,” I started and looked him right in the eye, “That doesn't mean I'm going to do anything stupid like break up with her, I won't let the mere possibility that something bad might happen mess with something good.”

“Are you sure it's worth the risk?” I couldn't help but smile a little at the thought of the little conversation I had with Asami just after our first kiss; she had quite a bit to lose in Tenzin's little what-if question herself, didn't stop her.

“She thinks I am.” It was calming to remember how understanding and comforting she'd been when I'd been so unsure about everything.

“I hardly think that she has all that much to lose in comparison.” Did he really just say that? And roll his eyes?! Okay now I was officially angry at the bearded geezer.

“Are you trying to make me mad?!” It seemed as though he was, “How about losing all that she managed with the company that she dragged back from collapse after her father tanked it, or the chi-blocking school she managed to set up.” And I now found myself defending that, Tenzin was about to start talking again but I didn't give him the opportunity.

“And speaking of her father, how about a little respect after she saved you, and me, and Lin, and Bolin and Mako.” I ended the list I kept adding to at that, not that the last one could be held against her. “And not to mention that she did that by turning against her own father, her only living relative, then she saved you, again, when equalists attacked city hall.” At the mention of Asami saving his ungrateful hide, Tenzin looked away, I hoped he was at least a little ashamed of making it seem like Asami wasn't taking any risks or wasn't 'worth the risk'.

“So yes, Asami is 'worth the risk'.” I finished up my whole rant, firmly as I could to my airbending master; who I still had to ask for help with figuring out what the damn visions meant. “Look can we just get on with what we came here for?”

The old man took a deep breath before speaking up, “Very well .” He took in our surroundings briefly, looking to the setting sun. “We'd best make camp for the night and try finding somewhere for meditation in the morning.” I was still suspecting that he was trying to keep me and Asami apart, so I brought him up to speed on what I'd pulled off on my own already.

“Like I said, I was doing what you told me to do and got some type of vision.”

“You did? Why didn't you say so?”

“Because I felt the need to stick up for my girlfriend.” I don't think I'd called Asami my girlfriend to anyone before; felt nice, especially when standing up to Tenzin. “The problem is that I have no idea what they meant, I'm starting to think that someone in the spirit world does nothing but try to make everything as hard to understand as possible.” I groaned at that, I honestly wouldn't be surprised if I turned out to be right.

“Alright then, we'll make camp and try to determine the meaning behind your visions.”

“If there is any.” I was not very convinced. Tenzin gave me a look, so I told him what I meant, “I mean, they could just be meaningless since there's nothing really important I need to know right now.” The old man shook his head at that, guess he didn't agree.

“I find it highly unlikely that you'd receive visions of any form if they weren't important in some regard.” So there was something to them, just next to impossible to figure out what without help.

“Well, let's find a camp site then.” I was really hoping that whatever these visions were about it was something that had a good reason to be cryptic.

* * *

It's didn't take long to find a decent place to camp, good thing to since light was fading fast. We had to set a fire using wood that Tenzin had brought with him as, apparently, the swamp didn't appreciate taking a little firewood to warn off predators and cold, yet didn't put up any type of sign; yep, all spiritual stuff had to be vague.

“So, about these visions you had, they came to you whilst you were meditating?”

“Yeah, they did...” I just realised that what happened before might be important in some way, “But before that I ran into this strange girl,” I shook my head a little because I got the idea to start at the beginning. “I should start over.”

“I imagine that'd be best.” Tenzin responded with a nod, so I started.

“After I left you earlier, I went into the swamp and right after that, I heard someone moaning and...” Right, that was when I found, “It was was a woman missing her arm.”

“What?!” Tenzin seemed to be as shocked as I was when I came across her.

“She mentioned something about a waterbender, I turned around to get some water and when I turned back she was gone.” The old master raised an eyebrow at that, apparently he was as confused as I am. “Wasn't even any sign of blood, any idea what that was?”

“I believe so...” Tenzin started stroking his beard, “During the hundred years war, whilst travelling through this very swamp, Aang had a similar vision of someone he had yet to meet.” The question of who didn't need to be answered, as it just sort of came to me.

“Toph.” I was a little surprised at how I just knew exactly what Tenzin was talking about; he just nodded, confirming what I'd said. The next part of the story was less clear, and a little hard to explain, “Anyway after finding the lady missing an arm, who I may meet in the future,” I took a moment to think about saying that, “After she vanished I was confused and then started... hearing voices...” Not something that came up often.

“What type of voices?” Tenzin asked, apparently that wasn't a sign of being crazy right now.

“I can't remember, they were kind of hard to understand, but there was one voice I recognised, Aang's.” The other ones weren't anybody that I recognized. Tenzin became even more interested.

“What did he say?” The old man sounded almost desperate for a moment.

“Something like 'No time to explain', and 'you've just gotta trust me' but I don't think he was talking to me...” Not that I really had much time to think about it at the time.

“How do you know?” I wish I had a good answer.

“I don't know, just a feeling I guess.” I wasn't sure if I should be trying to work this out by relying on feelings and hunches, but I didn't have anything else to go on; hopefully some of the other parts help connect a few dots.

“Then the really weird thing happened.” I rubbed the bring of my nose as I tried to figure out a way to explain this without seeming crazy. “I ran into a girl, just barrelled into me.” Tenzin raised an eyebrow at that, “She seemed young, like thirteen or fourteen, and called me 'Kuruk'.”

“As in 'Avatar Kuruk.'?”

“I guess so,” I confirmed for Tenzin quickly with a shrug as he listened closely. “Then she called me 'Kyoshi' and then...” I just remembered where this story went next and really didn't want to discuss it with my old airbending master; I doubted it was important anyway, but it might be.

“Korra?” Seems like my dread at explaining that the weird girl, that may or may not have been a spirit of some kind, had nuzzled into my chest.

“Let's just say she, violated my personal space...” Yeah that should do, I hope.

“How so?” So much for hope. Okay, how could I explain this, get the old man to leave it alone and move along with this conversation.

“In a very... Un-spirity, undignified way...” Tenzin raised an eyebrow at the word I'd just made up, couldn't blame him; it sounded even worse when I said it out loud. “Moving on...” I rolled my eyes to try and get the message across that I wasn't going into detail. “After that I assumed she was just a lost kid, so I tried to lead her out of the swamp, she said her something about needing to check traps and get back somewhere then, things turned violent.”

“What?!” I guess that was the best reaction when you say things got violent with thirteen year old.

“She threw me, far.” I couldn't help but roll my shoulder at that, she'd hit pretty hard. “Long story short, she was fast, strong and after I started to get the upper hand she ran off, I chased after her and she vanished right where you found me earlier.”

“I see, but you mentioned having a vision of some sort?” And now I had to admit to Tenzin that I'd tried meditating and it worked; this was not helping my ego.

“Yeah, when I meditated at the giant tree.” I kept my gaze on the camp fire, and if Tenzin showed any surprise it wasn't obvious. “The first time was pretty weird.” I looked up to notice Tenzin's raised eyebrow, “It was painful, like physical pain in my back; it was underground with lots of crystals and when it ended I was falling and it got dark and cold and I was falling...” I shuddered at the memory, it was a really creepy feeling.

“I believe I know what you saw,” Tenzin said as he stared in the fire, that was good to hear, I guess but Tenzin's expression was kind of worrying, “During the hundred years war, shortly before the fall of Ba Sing Se, Avatar Aang fought then Pince Zuko and Princess Azula,” When I heard that I right away remembered what Asami had told be not long ago, this couldn't have something to do with Asami, could it? “Where Aang briefly died to Azula's sneak attack, luckily my mother was able to revive him soon after.” So that was the feeling of dyeing... No wonder it was so creepy. “But I can't imagine why you would be shown a vision of Azula.”

“It doesn't make any sense.” I rolled my eyes to myself at the lack of progress, “Azula hasn't been seen in decades.” I might ask Asami about her mother's dairy and what it said about her grandmother.

“It was a sneak attack, Korra, that may mean that some danger could come from an unexpected source with some connection to Princess Azula.” Connection to Azula... No... “Perhaps some unknown descendant...” Tenzin trailed off, stroking his bear in thought. That vision couldn't be a message from avatar spirits agreeing with Tenzin about Asami, could it...

“No.” I said, suddenly interpreting Tenzin, confusing him more than a little it seemed, “That's not it.”

“How can you be sure of-” I cut him off again, wanting to move on from this vision, it's message was not something I wanted to hear, at all.

“Can we just move on, I had more than one vision.” I was hoping that it would change what the first vision seemed to mean.

“Oh, very will then,” Tenzin took a moment then to clear his thought. “What was your next vision about?”

“It was in a forest, I was flying, fast, after something,” I tried to find a good way to describe it better than, “Big, black and white, sort of galloping on it's fists,” I noticed that Tenzin had an eyebrow raised and I just shrugged, I was honestly not sure how to describe the thing. “Anyway, I was after it and it was holding someone, I reached out to grab them and then they just disappeared.” I let out a sigh as I finished the story.

“I think that's another moment from Aang's life.” Tenzin started with his usual 'old master' tone, “Shortly before the winter solstice, in the final year of the war, my uncle, Sokka, was taken captive by an enraged spirit and held in the spirit world for a brief time.”

“Spirits can do that? Just grab people and trap them into the spirit world because they feel angry?” That sounded kind of horrifying, I was meant to stop that from happening I guess, bridge between the worlds. “How can you defend against that?” I needed to know this.

“People simply need to respect nature and the purview of the spirits.” Really? That was even more vague than the swamp and it's firewood issues.

“How? Do they give instructions?” I quipped at the old man, rolling my eyes, he didn't seem to like that judging from the scowl. “So vision number two is an enraged spirit that kidnaps people that I probably won't have a clue how to deal with if it ever came up, great.” Tenzin scowled even harder at that. “Can we just move on to the last vision I had.”

“Very well, tell me what you saw in your last vision.”

“Okay, so it was in this weird looking place, with upside down buildings hanging from the underside of a cliff,” I stopped for a minute, thinking that there could be a better way to explain that.

“The Western air temple?” Huh? I blinked at Tenzin's sudden comment. “I believe the place you're describing is the Western air temple.”

“It did look like an air temple but, upside down.” Tenzin had a nod at that, so I continued, “I saw someone talking to, facing, four other people and he said something about being happy that they'd accepted him.” I trailed off, trying to remember the exact words, but Tenzin came up with something first.

“I believe that I know what you saw.” Tenzin began, stroking his beard in thought; did he think that made him look smarter or something? “Like the others, during the of hundred years war, towards the end, when, then Prince, Zuko defected from the fire nation to join Aang in restoring balance to the world.”

“So, you think that these visions have something to do with Lord Zuko?” I asked the question as I wondered about how Lord Zuko could tie into the other two visions, but I couldn't come up with anything.

“It seems to be a distinct possibility, perhaps once we return to Republic City we should inquire as to wither there had been any form of spiritual disturbances in the fire nation the he may be involved in.” I guess that made sense with the way Tenzin had looked at the second vision, but the first was still in the back of my mind...

“Yeah, sure we should do that when we get back.” I couldn't help but let out a yawn as the camp-fire continued to crackle. It had been a long day after all; visions, hearing voices and fighting a bizarre spirit girl. “Let's head back in the morning.”

“Perhaps Lord Zuko has heard of something connected with Princess Azula.” Tenzin mused aloud, I simply rolled over on my bed roll; I was not going to accept that that vision was a warning about Asami, I couldn't.

 


	6. Crashing Echo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes things just come crashing down

**(Asami's point of view)**

“You don't usually have this much coffee in the morning.” Arika more stated than asked, despite her questioning tone as she poured me my second cup of coffee this morning. She was right of course, I needed little extra energy after last night's poor attempt at getting some sleep with my mind consumed by thoughts of the information that Lin had brought and how it changed things; I was just hoping that I could get some answers and perhaps a little justice. “Is something wrong?”

“It's complicated.” I responded and regretted it a little at Ariak's worried face, she probably felt like I was trying to shut her out; technically true, but not quite by choice. I tried to put on a small simple smile to assuage her fears and maybe cheer myself up a little, “Don't worry it should all be sported out soon.” I really hoped it was, I didn't like feeling like this.

“Okay, just tell me if I can help, okay?” Mt faithful maid didn't seem entirely convinced, but I got the impression that she wouldn't push any further.

“Okay, thanks for the offer Arika, I really appreciate it.” I told her with a small affectionate pat on the arm, she seemed to drop it then, going back to her work with her usual cheerful demeanour, and I returned to my paperwork; what a joy.

After about an hour of the mind numbing tedium that was the most irritating part of my day, Arika came back into my office hold something I didn't expect, a large bouquet of flowers.

“Asami, these just came for you.” She explained as she placed them on the table in the middle of the office, had Korra set this up before leaving on her trip with Tenzin? “And there's a card” Arika informed me in a sing song voice obviously having the same idea about who sent them. I just smiled as I took said card with a much more genuine smile.

I had to hold onto it as I noticed it wasn't from Korra at all, it was a marked with the logo of the misty palms oasis florist and probably about the meeting I'd asked for; and it was written in the white lotus's preferred language of cryptic nonsense.

“Arika,” I started as I quickly decoded the little message in my head. “Take the rest of the day off.”

“Huh?” Was Arika's only surprised response, I made sure to let my friend have plenty of time to herself, but just suggesting that she take the rest of a day off was not something that really came up.

“Go out, have some fun, things have been pretty high strung lately and I think you could use it.” I gave small shrug as I clarified my suggestion; admittedly it wasn't the whole reason.

“Really? You think so? Won't you need me?” It was sweet that wanted to make sure I'd be alright.

“I'll be fine Arika, don't worry.” I did my best to assure her, the message had mentioned, or rather implied, that I had to be alone; I think, I was far from fluent when it came cryptic-babble.

“Well if your sure?” Arika was sweet and all, but sometimes she seemed to think that I was helpless without her; most certainly not the case.

“I'm sure.”

“Well then, okay.” Arika jumped forward to give me a hug; she really sheemed to like warm hugs. “And who knows...” She trailed off as she pulled away, “Maybe Korra will be back today.” She finished off in a sing song voice with a smirk. It would appear that she still held to her theory of what happened between me and Korra that first day; though in fairness that almost became fact when she and Lin walked in on us in the gym.

“Yeah maybe she will.” I breathed a dreamy sigh at that thought, like a love sick school girl. It would've been nice to have to have Korra's support in all of this, but I really doubted she'd be back today.

* * *

**(Korra's point of view)**

The breeze was kind of harsh on Oogi's back with me and Tenzin on the way back to Republic city; should of expected that, it was early morning after all and we where flying a couple hundred feet up in the air. We were both being pretty quiet. I'd had a night to sleep on Tenzin's opinion of me and Asami and didn't feel as angry as I did at first, but I was still a little ticked off at him.

I'd also been thinking over the visions from the swamp more; still refusing to take the first of the three as a warning about Asami, not in a thousand years. I wanted to think that the vision might mean that Asami was meant to help me in some way, but the memory of Azula killing Aang was pretty vivid and didn't exactly scream 'helpful', unless the whole thing was just to point out Azula and -

“Korra, you've been very quiet.” Teznin sort of stated, but it was obvious he meant it as a question.

“Just thinking.” Though I did lose my trail of thought when the old man piped up.

“About?” He just had to pry didn't he.

“My awesome girlfriend.” That may have been petty , but I didn't want him to forget that little fact. “I'm looking forward to seeing her.” She'd probably been having a better time than me, it'd be hard not to. “And Lightning.” I suddenly found myself saying as a thought popped into my head.

“Lightning?” I guess that did need a little more information to make sense.

“I've never been big on learning it, maybe that's what the first vision was about.” I wondered out loud. How hard could it be? I mean Mako was able to do it, and he was far from great skill. Tenzin just sighed and shook his head; seemed that he didn't agree with my idea.

“Korra, if all you were meant to take away was, 'learn to create lightning' I imagine that it would be rather more straight forward.” I doubted that, since, like before, spiritual stuff was never simple.

“Yeah, I really don't think they would.” I answered with a roll of my eyes; it was the best message that I'd take away from the whole thing, I really didn't want the other idea that'd I'd thought of to be it.

“Besides, that doesn't really fit with the other visions; about an angry spirit and Lord Zuko.” Tenzin had a good point, but I had a point of my own.

“Maybe I could learn it from Lord Zuko.” Zuko was becoming Aang's teacher in the vision; I didn't really expect Tenzin would go for it though, it didn't play into the whole spiritual thing that he liked to push.

“True, perhaps...” Tenzin hesitated for a second or two, was he actually going to give my idea some thought? “Perhaps some time spent in the Fire nation training with him would be beneficial.” I was pretty surprised at first that he gave my theory some credit; then I thought about it for a few seconds and groaned at what the old man trying to pull.

“Again with trying to keep me away from Asami, really Tenzin?” I was starting to get tired with this bit. “I get that it's a risk,I really do, but it's a risk I've decided to take; can you please try to respect that.” Tenzin's didn't give me a real answer, all he did was hang his head and sigh, maybe he felt a little ashamed at trying to trick me, I don't know.

Neither of us said anything for the rest of the trip back to the city. I was really looking forward to seeing Asami.

* * *

**(Asami's point of view)**

The house was almost silent, except for the ticking of clocks as noon drew closer, the message seemed to say something to the effect. I gave it another look over quickly to try and make sure I hadn't missed anything.

_At the sun's highest point_  
The lonely cobalt ember   
Shall receive its request

'The sun's highest point obviously refereed to noon when the sun was highest in the sky, much more straight forward than usual for the White Lotus. An ember was basically a reduced flame which put with cobalt, an element used to create blue pigments, it was a good bet that was about me; decended from Azula but not a firebender. I also couldn't help but wonder if the 'ember' remark was meant to be a mild insult from whoever had written the note. The last part was also unusually straight forward for the White Lotus.

I'd been trying to fill the time with working on my new design, with little progress; most of what I wanted it to be able to do seemed impossible without several decades of hard scientific progress, baring some new type of mineral or element or substance of some sort. Even then I'd need to invent three of four new types of technology to get all the desired capabilities into the suit.

I decided to stop trying for the moment and stash my designs away, if the grandmaster saw them he'd doubtlessly disapprove, regardless of how borderline impossible it was. Hopefully once I get to examine that black rock from the desert I'll be able to do something with this idea.

I pulled out the copy of the file Lin had left before, hopefully showing it to the grandmaster would convince him to give me some proper answers. I left it on the coffee table in between the the two couches in the middle of the room

Noon was fast approaching, I wondered if I should try to seem personable and have a pot of tea ready. What type of tea did he like anyway? Didn't really matter, I wasn't in a very personable mood at the moment and just wanted some answers.

At about 5 minutes to noon the door bell rang, running a little early it seemed. I took a deep breathe to compose myself before leaving my office and going down to answer the door. Some many thoughts were going through my head at the time; what questions to ask, how direct to be and what I'd do with the answers.

I opened the door and there he was, I greeted him, “Grandmaster Zuko.” I was a little taken aback by my own voice's icy tone, I hadn't meant to sound like that.

“Ms Sato.” He seemed to just roll with it. I stood aside to beckon him though the door and close the door behind him.

“We can speak in my office.” I half suggested, half commanded; this was my house after all.

“Very well.” He didn't argue in the slightest, he just followed as I led the way up to my office in silence. I couldn't help but feel nervous at the moment, if Zuko told me what I was expecting, and dreading, to hear; I honestly hadn't the first idea where to go from there.

“Feel free to take a seat.” I suggested as we entered the office, mentioning towards one of the couches as I moved to sit on the one opposite; the file on the table directly between us.

“Thank you.” Zuko said as he let out a groan as he took his seat and sighed as he sank in the comfortable couch; I immediately wondered if he was he trying to elicit sympathy or if it was just that he was in his mid eighties. “So, what was it that you wished to speak to me about?”

“Lin, Chief BeiFong, came by recently with some news, information acquired from the Agni Kai triads.” I reached for the file folder and opened it to show Zuko. “Information about the break in when I-” I need to take a breath quickly. “When I lost my Mother.”

“What type of information?” I stared at him for a moment, hoping he wasn't trying to play dumb.

“It world seem that the break in was not a simple 'smash and grab' as it appeared to be.” I turned the open file around and pushed it towards Zuko so he could take it in. “It seems that they were paid to,” I had to try and swallow down my anger in an attempt to lose the edge in my voice, “They were paid to, 'eliminate' someone in this house hold.”

At this point Zuko had picked up the file to read it more closely, not even looking up when he spoke. “And so why would you ask to speak to -” I cut in at the point, with something that had been in the back of my mind.

“Why did you give me the deal I asked for back when I first asked to see you?” Zuko looked up from the file to meet my gaze with a cocked eyebrow, “It should be obvious that I have no interest in a throne and that without any hard evidence a claim would not even work; not to mention probably causing a lot of innocent people to get hurt and alienating what few friends I still have I imagine.” I somehow managed to keep my tone even as I laid out why he had no apparent motivation to help back then.

“And how exactly is that connected with this?” Zuko asked me with a nod to the file he was holding.

“Look at the file, it says the Agni Kais were paid with a large amount of Fire Nation minted gold, high denominations, so tell me; did you help me out of gilt?” I finally asked what had been nagging me since Lin had brought the information.

“Are you trying to insinuate that I-” I did not appreciate being given the run around, not on this.

“Not you, someone else, someone high up in the fire nation, maybe even in you own family...” I trailed off focusing on the grandmaster's reaction to see if I could figure anything out.

Zuko just sighed as his gaze fell to look back at the file, “I'm afraid I can't help you Ms. Sato.” And with that he closed the file and returned it to the coffee table and stood, making to leave; I was not letting off that easy.

“Zuko!” I yelled at him, halting him in his tracks, “Look me in the eye and tell me,” I stood as well to properly look him the eye. “Do you know you know who had my mother murdered?” I hissed at the grandmaster's back.

He turned to face me, “What would you do with such information?” He knew! I could see it in his eyes and he was still trying to obfuscate the issue.

“Who was it?” I asked through my gritted teeth; I hope he didn't try to defend whatever piece of scum was responsible.

“Would you seek some form of revenge?” Some might call it that, but that wasn't what I was after, not even remotely.

“I want justice, who was it? Did they receive any punishment? Tell me.” I clarified and asked again, beginning to really lose my patience with this conversation and I imagine it showed.

“What would t be he point in telling you?” Did he really just ask that question? I was about to respond when he made and odd comment. “Sometimes, finding truths such as these can simply be a painful burden.” I hadn't the slightest idea what he was talking about.

“I've already got the painful part of the truth!” I was getting pretty impatient at this point, as evidenced by my shouting, “So would you please give me a straight answer already!” And it was at that moment that something neither myself or Zuko expected happened, the office doors flew open to reveal someone completely unexpected...

“Korra?”

* * *

**(Korra's point of view)**

“Hey, Tenzin.” I called out to the old man flying the bison, finally breaking the silence since I'd called him out on trying to get between me and Asami. “Can you fly low over there?” I pointed out a certain part of Republic city as it came into view.

“Why?” Tenzin asked me with a raised eyebrow after seeing where I was pointing.

“I want to drop in and surprise Asami.” I wasn't sure if this counted as being petty and rubbing his face in my not taking his advice, didn't feel like it; I really just wanted to drop in to see Asami.

“Korra, where're making good time back to the temple-” I cut in.

“You know if you don't I'll just jump again.” I reminded Tenzin of my stunt back in the swamp; it wasn't to sound like I was trying to blackmail him or anything, but I realised it sounded like that as he sighed and started to descend. “Thanks and, sorry that came out a bit more aggressive than I meant it to.” I tried to apologise as best as I could.

“Thank you Korra, your apology is appreciated.” That was a bit more formal from Tenzin than I would've liked, I hoped that this whole argument would blow over soon; it was starting to get kind of depressing.

After Oogi descended low enough over the Sato estate garden, I jumped off with a little hop, it was easy when he hovered. Before enacting my plan to give my girlfriend a surprise visit, I turned to address Tenzin, “Don't worry about me, I'll be back at the temple later, okay?” I called up to him.

“Very well.” He responded simply with a small nod, and gave Oogi the small tug on his reins to direct him back up and towards the Air Temple. I think he was still bitter about me bringing up the firebending skydiving stunt; couldn't really blame him that much, it did come out wrong.

I was about to make my way up to the house when I felt something brush up against my leg, a cat, a rather fat cat. I could just about remember Arika with it when I came over angry at Asami; what was it's name.

“Mikoto?” I mumbled to myself as I bent down to stroke the furry little animal, I think that was what Arika had called it. Then I suddenly got a thought when I realised this wasn't the only 'Mikoto' I'd run into lately, “Hey, you wouldn't happen to know an wired girl with a gold staff?” I asked the cat, I didn't really expect an answer.

The little cat gave a loud meow as it strutted off, almost like I'd insulted it, but that was just a silly idea, I mean it was a cat. I was just a cat, right?

I was about to follow the odd little fur-ball when I heard something that sounded like Asami. Like Asami shouting at someone.

I got inside and up the stairs as quickly as I could, that seemed to be where Asami's voice seemed to have come from. On my way I noticed that Arika didn't seem to be anywhere, was it her that Asami was shouting at? I just thought of that as I reached the office door and wondered if I should go in, I might interrupt something important.

Then I hear what was definitely Asami's voice shouting, “I've already got the painful part of the truth!” What? What was she talking about? “So would you please give me a straight answer already!” Who was she talking to? My curiosity got the better of me and I swung the doors open to see, Zuko? What was Lord Zuko doing here?

“Korra?” Asami seemed to be shocked to see me, I was just confused why she'd be shouting at Lord Zuko.

“Lord Zuko, Asami, umm, what's going on here?” I asked the big question first, I probably should've said 'hello' first, but suddenly seeing Zuko here had really surprised me. Asami took a deep breathe before she started looking all serious and looking back to Zuko.

“Do you want to tell her, or should I?” Tell me what? Zuko looked away and I started to get even more confused.

“I don't believe Avatar Korra has-” If he had finished that sentence, it probably would've ticked me off, talking about me like I wasn't in the room; instead he got cut off.

“She knows.” What? What did I know? Zuko looked at Asami like he was surprised, “Korra knows about my connection to Azula, I told her.” Wait, this had something to do with Azula? The visions from the swamp played again in my head like a record.

“You told her?” Did the visions have something to do with whatever this argument between Zuko and Asami was about? It might, except the whole 'rampaging spirit creature' part didn't seem to fit in here.

“I trust her.” My heart skipped a beat when I heard Asami's voice say that about me. “So again,” Asami grabbed something off the table on the middle of her office, “Do you want to tell her? Or should I?” She was holding some type of file folder. Zuko didn't say anything and Asami walked over and handed me the folder.

“Lin dropped this off yesterday.” I opened the file and started to the read it, or rather try to, I had no idea where to look for the important information. “It has information about the break in where,” I stopped when I noticed Asami, looking like she was in pain, “Where I lost my mother.” No wonder it was hard to say, the serious sound in her voice was even gone. “It seems the Agni Kais were paid for what they did with...” Asami pointed to a specific part of the file, which I read.

“Fire nation gold.” It even said something about how it was 'high denominations' like would be used by nobility; I didn't see what that meant, why would someone from the Fire Nation- “No.” I barely whispered to myself as I figured it out. “No.” I looked up to see Zuko hanging his head, whether it was shame or just tiredness, I had no idea.

“I'll ask, yet again.” Asami voice had gone back to being real serious and intense. “Do you know who had my mother murdered?” I couldn't believe I had just heard Asami ask Zuko that question, and that it was a question that she could ask either. Something else I couldn't believe was the scary look in my girlfriend's eyes.

Zuko just sighed, I wondered if he did know or if he was right to protect whoever did. It didn't seem right; but that look in Asami's eyes...

“Asami,” She turned to me, still all intense, “You're scaring me a little.” She blinked and seemed to shake her head a little, like she was shocked, I guess that was normal. I wasn't sure how to feel about what happened next.

“Zuko.” Asami looked away at the ground, her eyes shut tight, “Get out of my house.” I felt a little guilty, I didn't want to guilt trip my girlfriend just because she got a bit intense; and about something that it made sense to get intense about, but she seemed to be going to a pretty dark place, shouldn't I have stopped her. “Leave!” I guess that Zuko was as surprised as I was as he hadn't left and Asami had to shout at him before he started moving towards the door, hanging his head down.

“Farewell.” Was all he said as he left, the door closing slowly after him. It felt like forever before the door finally shut and Asami let out a breath she had been holding in. I felt the need to try to breathe easy myself, I was not expecting to walk into a tense moment like that and hoped I handled it well.

“I'm sorry Korra.” I wasn't expecting Asami to say that either.

“W-why are you sorry?” I couldn't think of any reason for her to be. “I'm the one who barged in to the conversation, and butted in where I really shouldn't have.” I wished I hadn't said what I did, Asami might know the truth now if I didn't.

“I'm sorry for scaring you.” Oh, that. “It's just that, spending years thinking that something tragic was an accident, then to find out that it was planned...” I noticed Asami clench her fists tight enough to turn her knuckles white for just a moment before letting out a sigh and sitting back down on one of her couches with her head in her hands; she looked exhausted.

I sat down next to her and pulled her into a sideways hug, Asami's head resting on my shoulder, “I can't even imagine what you must be feeling right now.” I enjoyed the feeling of Asami nuzzling into my shoulder.

“I don't want to scare you Korra,” Her voice was low and sad. “I don't want – I don't want to turn out like...” She trailed off for a moment, I thought she was going to say Azula, “Like my father.” I guess that made more sense and that I still had those damn visions on my mind.

“You never will.” I did my best to comfort her, I wasn't too sure that I was any good at it. I gave Asami a small kiss on her head, she sighed as I did so I think I was doing okay.

“Thanks.” Her voice sounded a bit lighter, I was glad to here that.

We sat there for a little while as I tried to make sense of the visions with this new information about Asami's mother and Zuko perhaps knowing something. I gave up in the end, I really was starting to hate visions, they never did anything except make me second guess myself.

“Hey,” I got an idea that might cheer Asami up a little more, “Want to come to dinner at the air temple later?” Pema liked Asami and Tenzin would just have to deal with it.

“I'd like that.” Asami cracked a smile smile and leaned up to kiss me. Forget all those confusing echoes from those damn giant tree roots; I'd just focus on this, here and know; being with my girlfriend.

* * *

**(Asami's point of view)**

“Korra.” Korra was here? She was back so soon. I'd thought that the trip with Tenzin would take a few more days, at least.

“Lord Zuko, Asami, umm, what's going on here?” Yeah, it made sense that walking in on this situation would be pretty confusing. I did my best to harden myself against Zuko's inevitable attempts at denial.

“Do you want to tell her, or should I?” I asked the grandmaster, I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to use Korra's presence to try ans weasel out of giving me the truth.

“I don't believe Avatar Korra has-” Oh no you didn't Zuko! I cut in as quickly as I could.

“She knows.” Zuko appeared to be taken aback by that. “Korra knows about my connection to Azula, I told her.”I wouldn't be surprised if Zuko had some white lotus operatives watching me and was aware of mine and Korra's relationship.

“You told her?” Zuko asked with a raised eyebrow, apparently that caught him off guard.

I narrowed my eyes at the grandmaster as I responded,“I trust her.” More than just telling her about being related to Azula, I hoped my eyes communicated that. “So again,” I took a moment to grab Lin's folder from the coffee table. “Do you want to tell her? Or should I?” Zuko didn't say a word.

“Lin dropped this off yesterday.” I said as I handed the file folder to Korra. “It has information about the break in where,” I had to swallow for a moment at the painful memories, “Where I lost my mother.” I needed to breathe for a moment as thoughts of that dream cam back to me. “It seems the Agni Kais were paid for what they did with...”

“Fire nation gold.” Korra had come to the part that was truly pertinent, it seemed to take a moment for her to realise the implications. “No.” Was all she said as it damned on her like a storm. “No.” She looked at Zuko, crestfallen, and I couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him; losing the respect of the successor of one of his closest friends. It didn't matter, I still hardened myself, I still needed answers.

“I'll ask, yet again.” I hissed as I gritted my teeth, “Do you know who had my mother murdered?” I felt a little guilty at being glad that Korra was here to further pressure Zuko, but I needed to know.

“Asami,” I looked sideways to my girlfriend and heard something that took a few seconds to process. “You're scaring me a little.”

I, I was scaring Korra...I was just glad at Zuko's anguish, and glad the Korra being here would help me to get him to divulge answers. I then remembered my own words, 'Too full of hatred' I was terrified of myself at that moment, I hadn't realised how close I was to becoming that. Then I remembered Zuko's own words 'What would you do with such information', apparently I'd damn myself.

“Zuko.” It took every shred of strength I could muster, “Get out of my house.” I felt like I was betraying my Mother's memory by letting go and not doing anything I could bring those responsible for death to justice; I also felt like I'd end up doing the same if I gave into this thirst for vengeance. I couldn't win.

I guess I must've surprised Zuko since he was still just standing there with a dumbstruck look on his face, the last thing I needed right know was the answers looking me in the face, “Leave!” I shouted at him and he finally started to leave.

“Farewell.” I suppose something more upbeat would be inappropriate.

Once the large, heavy office door was closed I was left alone with my girlfriend and could only think of one thing to say, “I'm sorry Korra.” I felt terrible about how I thought about using her against Zuko before.

“W-why are you sorry? I'm the one who barged in to the conversation, and butted in where I really shouldn't have.” Sometimes I think I really didn't deserve Korra; she could so sweet, even if some things did go a little over head.

“I'm sorry for scaring you.” I clarified as I moved to take a seat, all the excitement seemed to have worn me out a little. “It's just that, spending years thinking that something tragic was an accident, then to find out that it was planned...” I noticed how hard I was squeezing my fists then, seems I still had a lot of anger. I just sunk back into the couch as best I could, trying to calm myself.

I got a small welcome surprise when I felt Korra's weight next to me and a caring arm wrap around my shoulder. It was so comforting to just rest my head on her shoulder. “I can't even imagine what you must be feeling right now.” Not the best thing to say, but at least it was honest, and I was kind of glad Korra couldn't completely understand; I wouldn't want her to know how this feels.

“I don't want to scare you Korra,” Other people, maybe; never Korra. “I don't want – I don't want to turn out like...” I get a little emotional and can't string a proper sentence together. “Like my father.” It only happened for an instant, but I felt Korra stiffen at that; I guess it brought up memoires of Amon, that can't be pleasant.

“You never will.” Korra told me and gave me a sweet little kiss. I couldn't help but let out a contented sigh and nuzzle into Korra's warm embrace, I could really feel those big strong muscles of hers.

“Thanks.” Was all I could really think of to say, I doubt there was anything else I could say that wouldn't ruin this beautiful moment.

We just stayed there like that for a little while. Exactly what I needed after all the stress of today, confronting Zuko, dragging up old memories and almost falling into an abyss of hatred. Yeah, I needed this quiet and calm moment.

“Hey.” Korra broke the silence after awhile. “Want to come to dinner at the air temple later?” Dinner with a happy family? That'd be great.

“I'd like that.” It'd be nice to be around happy people and not worry about all the insane problems about my Mother, grandmother, Zuko and the break in. I needed to stop focusing so much energy on all these echoes from the past, my roots. I'd rather focus on the future. I smiled as I leaned in to kiss the amazing woman I loved. For now that was all I needed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At long last! I t is done. I've been dragging my feet on this a little and I'm sorry. I probably would've had this done before Christmas if not for finally getting around to playing the last two episode of Life is Strange and being emotionally devastated (Chloe! Oh Chloe.) And seeing the new Star Wars movie with the family (Meh.) And the fact the next part is basically this continuity's version of book 2, so I need to rewatch book 2, with Mako... What a joy.  
> Well, I hoped you enjoyed this last chapter and feel free to leave a comment, thank you.


	7. Omake

Rottenwraith: Yay, I finally finished this.  
Asami: Good to know, those chapter titles were just weird.  
Rottenwraith: Yeah not gonna lie, far from my proudest moment.  
Korra: At least you're willing to admit it.  
Rottenwraith: I'm just glad I was able to get it done before the new yeah.  
Asami: Not entirely sure this really counts, with only a few hours to spare.  
Korra: It sorts of counts.  
Rottenwraith: Thank you Korra.  
Korra:Barely.  
Rottenwraith: Again, thank you Korra. I would've been done sooner but I got held up here and there.  
Asami:Were you really emotionally devastate by Life is Strange?  
Rottenwaith:...  
Korra: Are you crying?  
Rottenwraith: *sniff* No.  
Korra: It looks like you're crying.  
Asami: Looks like you're trying very hard not to cry.  
Rottenwraith: Exactly, which is not crying. *sniff*  
Korra: Was it really that bad?  
Asami: Hard to imagine.  
Rottenwraith: I-I-I can't talk about it yet... *sniff*   
Korra: Whoa, that's bad.  
Asami: I know.  
Korra: And now having to rewatch book 2.  
Rottenwraith: Are you trying to make me cry now?  
Korra: No! I just mean... Umm...  
Asami: That's rough buddy.  
Korra: Yeah! That! What she said.  
Rottenwraith: Thank you, that warms my heart.  
Korra: Sarcasm?  
Asami: I can never tell.  
Rottenwraith: Anyway I guess I'll have to get started soon, it's gonna be hella tough.   
Asami/Korra: 'Hella'?  
Rottenwraith: Never mind.

 


End file.
